Drabble ShikaIno
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Kisah cinta ShikaIno mulai dari dari manisnya cinta, pahitnya, dan masih banyak lagi hanya ada disini. Setiap chapternya berbeda cerita tapi saling berkaitan satu dengan yang lainnya./ Semi Canon
1. Chapter 1 : Mungkin

**_Disclaimere © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair : Yamanaka Ino & Nara Shikamaru_**

**_Drabble ShikaIno © Biiancast Rodith_**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

**_Warning: Semi Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, abal, alur kecepatan dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. _**

**_Setiap chapternya berbeda cerita tapi saling berkaitan. _**

**_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Mengerti

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik seperti bidadari yang turun dari kayangan sedang asik menata bunga-bunga yang dia jual di depan toko milik keluarganya.

Pagi ini penampilannya jauh sangat berbeda saat dia sedang menerima misi. Kali ini Yamanaka Ino nama gadis cantik tersebut sedang menganakan dress ungu tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya selutut. Rambut pirang panjang yang biasanya dia kucir ala ponytail, kini ia gerai membuat aura kecantikannya keluar.

"Shikamaru… Tolong angkat pot-pot itu dan taruh di sini ya." Ino yang melihat Shikamaru yang berjalan malas di depan tokoh miliknya. langsung saja memerintah Shikamaru.

"Hei… aku tidak sedang mampir ke tokomu. Aku hanya… "

"Sudahlah, membantu seorang gadis itu sangat mulia loh Shika." Kata Ino memotong pembicaraan Shikamaru yang tidak terima akan suruhan Ino barusan.

"Merepotkan." Dumel Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sangat tahu betapa susahnya gadis teman satu timnya itu dibantah. Jika tidak ingin merusak paginya yang indahnya, Shikamaru harus mau membantu Ino. Dan tidak ada salahnya membantu seorang gadis yang memang membutuhkan tenaga seorang laki-laki untuk mengangkat pot-pot bunga yang ukurannya memang lumayan besarkan.

Seperti yang diperintah Ino tadi, Shikamaru mulai memindahkan pot-pot tersebut ke depan toko.

"Shika, kalau sudah selesai, tolong siram bunga-bunga yang ada di taman belakang ya." Terdengar lagi teriakan Ino, dari dalam gudang penyimpanan bunga yang akan dirangkai.

"Hooaaam… baik." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas dan mulai melaksanakan tugas baru yang dikatakan Ino.

Dan terdengar lagi suara indah di toko milik Yamanaka itu memberikan tugas baru lagi setiap Shikamaru sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas sebelumnya. Siapa yang duga ternyata anak tunggal dari klan Nara itu tidak menolak dan tetap melaksanakan tugas yang Ino beri untuknya.

"Sudah. Sekarang mana bayaranku?" Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dan duduk manis di samping Ino yang sedang asik merangkai bunga pesanan pelanggan di samping meja kasir.

"Ekh, sudah selesai?" Tanya Ino mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping ingin melihat wajah laki-laki yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan SEMUA tugas yang kau suruh untukku. Sekarang aku menangih bayaranku." Jawab Shikamaru dengan menekan kata semua dengan wajah malas miliknya.

Ino yang melihat wajah malas milik Shika, tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar. "Aku punya tugas baru untukmu Shika."

"APA!? Lagi? Aku tidak jadi menangih bayaranku. Aku pergi dulu." Mendengar perkataan gadis yang ada disampingnya itu, Shikamaru langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi, sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduknya, Ino segera menahan lengan Shikamaru dan berkata " Tugasmu kali ini, menemaniku makan siang, dan aku sangat yakin kau juga belum makan siangkan. Jadi, tetaplah disini."

Seberapa kuat usahamu menolak perintah yang dikatakan gadis Yamanaka itu, maka semakin kuat jugalah usahanya untuk menahanmu. Itu karena gadis yang duduk manis di samping kanan Shikamaru keras kepala, kalau kalian sempat lupa.

Sama halnya dengan Ino. Ino paling tahu tentang Shikamaru. Meski Shikamaru pernah bilang bahwa perempuan sangat merepotkan, tapi Ino sangat yakin bahwa Shikamaru tidak akan pernah menolak tugas yang diberikan untuknya.

Daripada, ia mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Ino, lebih baik dia turuti saja keinginan Ino. Apalagi perutnya memang sudah lapar, mengingat ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Lagi pula, Ino juga sudah menyediakan makanan kesukaannya. Entah sejak kapan Ino memasak makanan kesukaannya, mungkin saat dia melaksanakan tugas tadi.

Lihatlah, betapa mengertinya Ino tentang Shikamaru. Mulai dari makanan favoritnya, dan cara memuluhkan Shikamaru. Itu karena mereka sama-sama saling perduli dan saling saling memperhatikan. Mereka sama-sama paling mengerti membuat pasangannya senang dan luluh dalam seketika. Itu karena mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan Ino, Shikamaru kembali duduk di bangkunya dan mereka berdua makan siang bersama-sama di toko bunga milik Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

N/a : _Hallohaaa~ Bii kembali lagi membuat fict abal bin gaje. :D Kali ini Bii membuat pair ShikaIno. Gimana menurut readers sekali? Abal ya? gaje ya? Maafkan Bii, karena idenya tiba-tiba muncul saat musim hujan yang dingin dingin ini. :3 _

_Mau coment, flame, Bii persilahkan. :D asalnya yang membangun ya minna. :D _

_Oh iyah, mungkin chapter berikutnya akan Bii update tiap hari minggu. Itu juga kalau gak sibuk ya minna :D #dor _

_akhir kata, Bii ucapkan terimakasih dan jangan rupa ripiu ya. :D_

_._

_._

**Biiancast Rodith**

**[16032014]**


	2. Chapter 2 : Benang Merah

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Biiancast Rodith_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Benang Merah.**

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun berlari mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. Usaha untuk menangkap kupu-kupu tersebut, sangat antusias. Terlihat dari caranya menggenggam tongkat jaring begitu erat.

Terlalu asik mengejar hewan cantik itu, membuat anak tersebut tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Kaki jenjang miliknya tersandung batu, sehingga membuat tubuhnya kehilangan ke seimbangan.

Sebelum anak kecil yang memiliki rambut pirang pendek tersebut terjatuh, tiba-tiba tangan mulus miliknya ditarik seseorang mencoba untuk menolongnya agar tidak terjatuh menuruni bukit berkapet hijau. Sayangnya, beban yang dia tolong terlalu berat, membuat sang penolong juga ikut terjatuh.

Cukup jauh mereka terjatuh berputar menuruni bukit yang memiliki kemiringan 45 derajat.

"Aduhh… sa-sakit~" Terdengar keluhan setelah mereka berhenti menuruni bukit.

"Yang seharusnya mengeluh sakit itu, aku." suara anak lelaki menyadarkan gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu merasa suara anak laki-laki itu, terlalu dekat dengan telinganya. Berlahan-lahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan betapa terkejut dirinya saat melihat seseorang menindih tubuh mungilnya."Kenapa kau berada di atas tubuhku?! Menyingkir bodoh!" omelnya

"Merepotkan. Harusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah kutolong. " ucap anak laki-laki itu setelah ia menyingkir dan meninggalkan anak kecil yang memiliki nama Yamanaka Ino yang masih mengeram marah.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya." Teriak Ino sekencang-kencangnya karena jarak mereka berdua semakin melebar.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, seharian penuh anak gadis dari klan Yamanaka itu marah-marah tidak jelas. Kesal karena kupu-kupu tangkapannya kabur atau tidak terima dirinya ditindih oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh anak-anak sekolah akademi Konohagakure. Dimana hari ini, akan dibagikan tim dan anggota timnya akan menjadi anggota tetap.

Sama halnya dengan Ino. Dia sudah tidak sabar mendengar nama-nama calon anggota timnya. Ino mengharapkan bisa satu tim dengan pujaan hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga kepala polisi Konohagakure. Cowok yang miliki wajah tampan, jenius, dan sifatnya yang dingin membuat dia terlihat lebih keren. Cowok yang selama ini menjadi incarannya sejak dia memasuki sekolah akademi dan karena cowok itu jugalah yang membuat dia harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

Tidak selama apa yang diharapkan menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itulah yang satu tim dengan sang pujaan. Ino tahu, sebarapapun usahanya untuk mengganti anggota timnya, hasilnya sia-sia saja. Karena yang memutuskan adalah Hokage.

Kini takdir berkata lain. Yang menjadi rekannya untuk seterusnya adalah Nara Shikamaru. Cowok pemalas yang kerjanya hanya tidur saja.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, membuat Shikamaru menengadahkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. "Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Ino judes

Kesal. Itu perasaan Ino saat ini. Kesal karena tidak satu tim dengan Sasuke dan melihat senyum kemenangan Sakura yang setim dengan Sasuke atau kesal karena satu tim dengan cowok pemalas. Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

Kini saatnya, seluruh shinobi yang ada di lima negara berjuang mati-matian untuk mengalahkan musuh. Perang dunia ketiga sudah dimulai dan saat mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ada untuk memenangkan perang.

Yamanaka Inoichi dan Nara Shikaku pun telah berusaha melalukan yang terbaik. Seperti sudah tahu bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi berada di dunia ini, Inoichi menemui Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…"

"Ada apa, paman?"

"Kalau sudah saatnya tiba, aku harap kau bisa menjaga putriku." Ucap Inoichi ngambang.

Shikamaru yang mendengar perkataan Inoichi hanya bisa diam. Secara tidak langsung Inoichi memintanya untuk selalu ada di samping Ino. Walau seperti itu, Shikamaru telah berjanji di dalam hatinya, bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga Ino.

Seperti yang diprediksi, ternyata dugaan Inoichi benar. Inoichi dan Shikaku mendapat serangan dahsyat dari Uchiha Madara dan tugas mereka sebagai Shinobi berakhir sudah.

Sesuai dengan janji yang dia ucapkan, Shikamaru akan menjaga memeluk Ino yang sedang menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Pelukkan protektif dia berikan kepada Ino.

Menjadikan Ino sebagai istrinya, bukti bahwa dia benar-benar akan menjaga Ino sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Ino juga tidak bisa mengelak. Seberapapun usahanya untuk menghindar dan menjauhi Shikamaru, benang merah telah tersambung di jari kelingking mereka.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu saling berpelukkan di bawah hangatnya selimut.

"Bagai mengurai benang kusut, perlahan kau masuk dalam kehidupanku dan menatanya kembali. Tanpa kata, kau sukses merasuk ke relung hatiku. Terima kasih, Shika" Ucap Ino sebelum jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukkan hangat Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama, Ino"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_FIN _**

* * *

**N/a : Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai sudah. :D Gimana teman, romance-nya terasa tidak? Maaf, jika endingnya ngambang. Idenya tidab-tiba muncul. Hehehe... Harusnya chapter 2-nya di update besok, tapi berhubung besok ane sibuk, jadi ane updatenya sekarang. Semoga readers tidak keberatan ya. :D **

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

_**Aimore, **Fumiko Miki NaSa**, Guest, **Yola-ShikaIno_

* * *

_Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca fict ane, terlebih mau meninggalkan jejak. :D nantikan juga chapter 3-nya minna. :D Bii juga melayani request untuk next chapternya. :D _

_Jika masih berkenan, riview please. :D _

_Salam manis_

**_Biiancast Rodith _**

**_[03222014]_**


End file.
